Innocence remains golden, even after the dying day
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Sequel to Innocence. 19 years have passed for Gabriella and this is the final chapter of her story...her and Troy's story. Read my story Innocence before this otherwise it won't make sense! STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY -PROMISE!


**Innocence remains golden, even after the dying day**

**It had been 19 years since that day. The day she lost one life to learn she'd gained another…**

Gabriella sat on her bed, looking to a photo kept at her bedside since that fateful afternoon.

"_I love you" he whispered softly. Gabriella smiled gazing deeply into his crystal blue eyes. She suddenly_

_felt the tingling sensation of his fingertips on hers "And I'm sorry I didn't say it from the moment I first set eyes on you till the day of our first kiss, the day we showed our love for each other…" Troy paused for a moment, he stared deeply into Gabriella's hazel brown eyes "…and made our child"_

And what a child she was. Her little Alexandria. _Their_ little Alexandria. Gabriella only wished she could have met her father, they would have been so happy…all three of them, together, as a family. Each time she looks into her beloved daughter's crystal blue eyes, Gabriella can see her Troy smiling back, just reminding her in that sparkling glint he is still there.

"Mom, I'm home" a voice called from the hallway. Gabriella wiped away a silent tear and ran down the stairs to see her daughter with her boyfriend James.

"Hello James" Gabriella smiled to the young man. James was a wonderful boy with the most amazing green eyes; she could see why her daughter doted upon him so. He had an aura around him that made everything seem that little bit better, much like one Troy had possessed. He ruffled his dirty blonde hair and smiled to Gabriella.

"Hello Miss Bolton" he grinned. The day after Troy's death, she had taken his name.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Gabriella" Gabriella replied, giving him a smile "How was your date sweetie?" she continued, looking to her daughter with a warm motherly smile.

Alexandria Bolton was a petite girl, much like her mother. She had however, her father's unmistakable blue eyes and the same brown hair but it cascaded in large curls as apposed to being straight. She also boasted Troy's white smile and ability to throw a jump shot when faced by a seven-footer at the post. Alexandria, who now insisted on being called Alex, possessed her mother's eagerness to learn and so was a key member of both East High's Decathlon, Girls basketball team and unsurprisingly the drama club, having appeared in many of the school's musicals.

"Fine" she replied, exchanging a coy smile with her boyfriend.

"Really?" Gabriella questioned, spying the gaze.

"Yep" she smiled. Alex had also, regrettably, picked up her father's knack for getting into trouble.

"Cause I saw you two driving off to James', now I thought you were going to the movies" Gabriella said casually, crossing her arms.

The two teens glared at each other.

"The film was cancelled?" James attempted.

"Okay" she returned, spying a familiar glint in the young boy's eyes. Gabriella knew they were lying "Well don't let me 'cramp' your style Alex, I'm going to go to the kitchen for no apparent reason" she grinned, leaving them in the hallway.

"You're mom is so cool" James smirked to Alex.

"She's a funny one alright" Alex agreed, staring into her boyfriend's eyes "I had a real good time tonight" she continued softly, feeling his arms wrap around her.

"Me too" he smirked, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"I love you" she sighed, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"I love you more" he whispered. With that he kissed Alex passionately, running a hand through her untamed brown curls. Alex embraced him strongly in return, pulling deeper into the kiss.

Gabriella, who had been watching through the door, gave a sigh, raising her gaze to the ceiling.

"I remember when we were like that" she whispered. Doing this the front door closed and a smiling Alex entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom" she said, twirling around.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Gabriella questioned.

"Talk to me" she returned, causing Gabriella to pause for a moment "You okay?" she continued, seeing her mother suspended in motion.

"You just sounded so much like your father then" she said quietly, this was the truth, the way Alex had spoken was as if Troy had taken over her voice box, it was the same tone and pitch of voice to the note.

"Sorry honey, where was I?" Gabriella continued, loosing her train of thought.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Alex quoted, mocking her serious tone.

"Right, now I want you to tell me the truth" Gabriella said, that same quality in her voice.

"This sounds ominous" Alex mumbled. Her mother shot her a glance to say be quiet "Sorry"

"Alex, have you been…sleeping with James?" she asked, looking her daughter directly in the eyes. Her daughter remained silent twiddling her thumbs "Answer me Alexandria Bolton" Gabriella persisted.

"Why are you getting so angry you must have been what, seventeen?…at least I waited till it was legal!" Alex snapped. Gabriella felt a stabbing pain to her heart.

"Well you should be thankful I did otherwise _you_ wouldn't be here" Gabriella retorted. Yes she was acting childish but it was Troy they were talking about. Those few blessed hours she had spent in his tender loving arms, as close as one person can be to another.

"Come on Mom, we both now I was a mistake. I bet you probably don't even know my father" Alex said fleetingly. Gabriella could feel her face burning, she knew she should have but she had never told Alex about her real father, or what happened to him. For all her daughter knew there was a father at some point. It was just Gabriella had never been able to say it before. Never been able to admit to it. Troy was in her heart with each tender kiss she gave her daughter and each reassuring word, isn't that what counted?

"How could you say that to me Alex?" Gabriella gasped.

"We both know it is the truth, either that or he dumped you! You were just a…" Alex shouted.

"He was murdered" Gabriella burst out, cutting her off. Alex fell silent.

"The day after you were conceived…he was murdered by _his_ father" she trembled. Alex studied her mother and saw the tears trickling down her cheeks. She had never seen her cry, all her life she was this strong person who never showed weakness but now she looked like a little girl teary eyed from being told off by _her_ mother.

"Oh Mom" Alex sighed, not realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Just next time you go to call your mother a slut think about what she could have been through before you existed" Gabriella said harshly, leaving the kitchen and running upstairs. Alex was left alone in the kitchen, with her thoughts and the echoes of her mother's sobs.

"Shit"Alex muttered, regretting every word she had said, making her way after her.

"I'm sorry I never told her Troy, I wish I had. It was just so hard…I'm sorry Troy, so sorry" Gabriella wept, tracing a finger over the picture, the picture she had kept by her bedside all these years, hidden from view. An image of Troy and herself smiled up to her as a teardrop stained the worn edges.

"Was that his name?" Alex asked, bringing Gabriella from her own thoughts. She looked up to her daughter with teary eyes, she had been listening. Gabriella gave a weak smile and nodded offering the picture to her. Alex took it holding it with the utmost care and consideration "He was good looking" she commented seeing this 'missing link' smile boldly at her.

Alex had never let her mother know but she always pondered, in those spare moments of the day or during those few seconds were one is in a state between being awake and falling asleep, who her father was. What did he look like? What was his name? Where did he come from? His favorite song even if he preferred chocolate or vanilla ice cream? That last one thought of when she was five.

"He was, wasn't he?" Gabriella said her smile breaking through her tears.

"If it makes you feel any better Mom, it has only happened a few times, me and James" Alex admitted, looking to the photo then to her mother.

"I'm not angry at you Alex, I just wanted to know that's all" Gabriella replied, she gave a sigh looking to Troy's photo.

"Do you love him?" Gabriella asked. Alex nodded, bashfully.

"Then I'm happy for you baby" she continued softly, taking her daughter's hand. Gabriella dropped her gaze from Alex's and continued smoothing her soft skin. That smile beginning to fade away.

"Did you love Dad?" Alex questioned, gesturing to the photo.

"So much, and he would have loved you too" Gabriella said, thinking of all the 'what ifs' that could have happened if only fate hadn't been so cruel, the 'what ifs' she had pondered in those spare moments of the day or during those few seconds were one is in a state between being awake and falling asleep.

"So Troy Bolton…why does that name sound so familiar?" Alex pondered.

"He was…" Gabriella gave a sniffle "NVP for the school, won the championship game for the Wildcats"

"He _was_?" Alex asked in astonishment "You mean Troy Bolton as in number 14 jersey in the display case at school?!"

"Yeah" Gabriella giggled at her daughter. A moment of silence passed.

"So what happened to him?" Alex continued, breaking the awkward quiet that had laughter knelling through it. Gabriella let out a sigh; she knew this question would have to have been answered sooner or later.

"It all started…" Gabriella began. She told her daughter the story of how her and Troy had met, how their romance bloomed despite all the odds and then, then came the hard part.

"You were there?" Alex stated in horror.

"He saved my life, he pushed his father off me and I fell to the ground" she was becoming breathless. Her hazel eyes were widening with every passing word as he voice quivered. It was as if she could see him, lying there. All those people crowding her Troy, none of them knew him, none of them except her. Alex was watching Gabriella intently. She couldn't even comprehend the image of her in that situation, with James. Gabriella choked on her words slightly before continuing.

"I looked up and I…I screamed. I can see it as if it were yesterday. That knife, rattling on the cold floor, bloodied. I crawled over to him, crying his name in desperation, hoping my worst fears…cradling him in my arms like that…those blue eyes. I begged for him to stay with me, pleading, _"I'm not gonna…make it"_ That's what he said. He moved his hand from his chest and I saw red, that same red on the knife. It was just so wrong Alex…and that blue, his bright blue eyes were fading into grey" she paused for a moment. Having never spoken to anybody about that afternoon made it all the more emotional, years of pain and grief flooding out. Her daughter took her hand softly, as she raised her hazel eyes. Alex gestured for her to continue "I told him not to say that, but he simply replied _"You are so…beautiful"_" Gabriella made sure to put emphasis on each word just as Troy had, doing him justice "He raised his hand onto my cheek and…I can see his face now, it was soft and reassuring, like he knew what was going to happen but didn't fight it. I kissed him on the lips, tears were falling and then he smiled to me. Troy started to say…I love you but then the paramedics burst in and pulled me from his side" she concluded, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, Mom" Alex replied, now in tears herself as she hugged her mother.

"But the thing is something strange happened then…it felt so real but it was as if it was a dream almost a vision or something" Gabriella said, as they broke apart.

"What was it?" she questioned, looking to her mother with those bright blue eyes.

"I struggled to get back, calling to him I love you. You see the thing was Alex he had never said it to me before. Even though we…we showed each other the love but he couldn't say it to me. I suppose it was all the hatred and family life destitute of hallowing charm or domestic ease…but I knew, I knew he loved me. I ran toward the door as they pulled me away and I hit my head" Gabriella sighed contemplating the movement. She smoothed over her temple in the exact spot where she had hit it "It was as if I went into another world I opened my eyes and he was there. Alive, healthy, standing there. So I ran to him, crying. I thought I'd lost him but he was there" a sudden joy in her voice. "He held me close as I looked around, I can even feel the cotton of his shirt against my skin to this day" she smiled, bringing her hand to her round cheek "I was on a beach, there was an evening sun sinking into the sea. I asked him where we were and he said _"__Gab...I've…this is the last time you'll see me"_" she could feel his hand running down her back as she spoke "He said when I woke up, he'd be gone. I told him I wouldn't wake up…I needed him Alex, I loved him with all my heart and I…" her eyes were brimming with tears "_"__I'll always be with you"_ " she repeated "He said he'd be waiting there for me" her voice had now lulled into a soft whisper "I went to kiss him but all I felt was the wind against my lips. I gritted my teeth… I hadn't opened my eyes and I could feel myself sinking into the sand, second by second and grain by grain. His footsteps were disappearing and I couldn't let it end like that so I ran…right up to him, calling his name. As he turned our lips locked together, Troy held me in his embrace as we kissed. The wind was whirling around us and the waves crashed passionately onto the shore. It was the best feeling, almost as…" she restrained herself. The feeling she was about to describe was not to be shared with anybody, even her own daughter. It was so special and sacred. It was hers and Troy's. When they made love it was indescribable. Gabriella continued to speak, now saddened "Then we broke apart, our fingertips touching for the last time. I had to hear him say it" she said, turning to Alex "I had to hear him say those three precious words so I called to him once more" an image of Troy's face flashed before Gabriella "Then he returned, taking my hands in his and he said it… _"from the moment I first set eyes on you till the day of our first kiss, the day we showed our love for each other…and made our child"_" she spoke Troy's words with the most tender tongue and precise elocution. Alex's eyes darted to her mother.

"He said that?" she whispered as if trying to keep the memory undisturbed.

"Troy knew and in that moment I knew it wasn't a dream" Gabriella returned "He said he'd watch over us both as a tear fell down his cheek. He twirled one of my curls" she was now running her fingers through a lock of her hair, as if clinging on to the sensation "I wrapped my arms around him, taking in every last detail, our lips brushed past one another's and he said it again _"I love you Gabriella"_ into my ear" she finished, wiping away another tear. Gabriella gave a sniffle "I was back on the ground again, in the hallway. I went to see him again and he was gone, just like he'd said. It was so difficult Allie, seeing him like that, so I whispered an 'I love you' back and left the house and ran, ran and ran until eventually ending up at my friend's house"

"So you found out you were pregnant a few days later?" Alex inquired. She could see the pain in her mother's eyes, running down her cheeks with her mascara.

"Yeah, when I did I…took his name" Gabriella said softly "Just to give a part of him to you, even if you didn't know it"

"Why didn't you tell me this before Mom, I mean it is kinda a big part of my life?" her daughter returned.

"I'm sorry baby, I wanted to tell you…I always have" Gabriella blubbered, smoothing her daughters cheek "But you were too young, imagine how you would'a reacted if I told you a few years ago, hm?" she smiled. Alex nodded "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Mom" Alex giggled with tears trickling down her face. Mother and daughter embraced tenderly for a moment, it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders as her little Alex cuddled her comfortingly "And I'm sure he would too"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So his favourite ice cream was rocky road?" Alex laughed. The pair had remained on the bed all evening, both with a tub of ice cream in hand, talking about Troy. Alex felt as if a whole new door had been opened to her, this Troy Bolton she'd heard about for his basketball talent was so much more than she'd ever known. Gabriella had painted a perfect picture of him to her girl, the sweet and gentle man along with the leader and trouble causing boy.

"Now that's enough questions for tonight honey" Gabriella told her daughter. Alex pouted and gave her mother a peck on the forehead "Except I have one for you" she continued, a hint of playfulness lingering in her voice.

"Shoot" Alex muttered, pretending to be caught out.

"When is James going to ask you to marry him?" her mother added casually, placing the empty tubs of ice cream on the bedside table.

"Excuse me?!" Alex gasped.

"You heard. I know that look in his eyes…he's gonna ask you soon" Gabriella commented, getting up off the bed. Alex was left slightly breathless at the thought, and speechless at her mother's relaxed tone. Suddenly her mobile began ringing, snapping her abruptly form her thoughts.

"You'd better answer it" her mother smiled, now peering out the bedroom window. She turned to her daughter who had the phone clasped to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Allie, it's me" a familiar voice replied.

"James, what's up?" she smirked, being given an 'I told you so' glance by Gabriella.

"Could you do me a favour and come to the window?" he questioned. Alex agreed confusedly as her mother moved from the sill. She hung up the phone seeing James smiling up at her with a bouquet of roses.

"I was gonna wait till graduation next week, but I just can't!" he shouted.

"Wait for what?" Alex returned nervously, leaning out to see her boyfriend. James ruffled his hair and sent a sparkling green gaze up to her, setting the roses on the ground. He coughed to clear his throat, palms sweaty, mind pulsating, she looked so beautiful. Shakily he delved into his jean pocket and pulled out a black box and flipped the lid open. Alex's eyes widened.

"Wait to ask you to marry me!" he yelled up. Gabriella smiled softly, seeing the surprise in her daughter's face as she looked to her "That is if your Mom is okay with it" he added.

"Fine by me James" she called. Alex darted her blue eyes back to James, he gave her a gentle smile "So what you gonna do?" Gabriella continued. Her daughter didn't reply but ran past her mother, darted straight out the door and into his embrace. She kissed James passionately, nearly knocking him off his feet as his green eyes lit up.

"Take that as I yes?" he chuckled.

"Most definitely" she answered, kissing him once more. As they did so James took a small silver ring that was sparkling in the black box and slid it onto her finger, smiling as her lips caressed his.

"Now I know you had something to do with this" Gabriella whispered, looking into the night sky. A pinprick of light winked to her before shooting out of sight, she knew it was _him_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Three weeks later…

"Alex honey, just wait there…I'll pick you up in a minute" Gabriella sounded. She bapped the horn of the car, gesturing for the person in front to move. They disregarded her as Alex continued to speak "Yeah…yes I do…I have the cake" she sighed "Bye, yes love you too". Gabriella hung up, rolling her eyes and hitting the horn once more, her patience whittling away. She had ten minutes to pick up Alex for her dress fitting. It had taken two hours to secure an appointment and she wasn't going to give up hope at the most exclusive bridal wear shop in town without a fight.

"Move it!" she yelled out the window. There was no reply but finally the four by four revved its engine and began moving "Finally" she muttered, stepping on the gas. Just as her bmw passed through the intersection Gabriella's gaze flickered to her left.

Tyres screeched on the tarmac. A scream. Crumpling metal. Shattering glass. Silence. A phone ringing, falling out of the palm of its owner's hand.

"Hello welcome to the messaging service for number 07874991899. The person you are phoning is unable to take your call please leave your message after the tone"

"Mom?"

The sound of an ambulance siren replies.

"Mom? Mom what is that noise? Answer me?!" Alexandria Bolton panicked. Silence.

"One female, positive identification...Gabriella Bolton"

"Hello!" Alex cried, seriously fearing the worst.

"Hello?" a female voice returned.

"You aren't my Mom" Alex retorted, hearing a higher and squeakier voice talking to her.

"Is this your mother's phone?" she stated.

"Yes" Alex replied wearily.

"I'm sorry to inform you but there has been a car crash"

"A…is she okay?!"

"You had better make your way to the McCormick Hospital" the woman proceeded.

"_We'll need the phenylformide" _

"What's going" Alex began "on?" she continued, hearing the dial tone. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, her entire body was shaking with fear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She looked around softly, sand, sea, sun sinking into the ocean…it couldn't be, it was impossible. Twice in a lifetime? She rose her hazel eyes to her hands, holding them out in front of herself. They were hers but as she knew them in her youth, how could this be? Her gaze followed her arms and onto her dress. It was white, cotton…the softest she had ever felt, running her hands over it seemed like silk. In a state of confusion and excitement, Gabriella walked over to the sea, her reflection was a photo of nineteen years ago. She held onto her cheeks in awe, smiling as she fiddled with a lock of her hair, what was going on?

"Hey Gabriella!" a voice beckoned, followed by a whistle. She spun on the spot. She froze. Her heart stopped beating. Her breathing ceased. A pair of brilliant blue pools were sparkling at her. It was him. It had to be. That gentle smile, that brown hair, that pair of piercing eyes…a smile broke out across her face as he held his arms out.

Gabriella ran, ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Troy" she cried, clutching onto him for dear life, with no intention of letting go. His hands immediately wrapped around her, pulling their bodies closer as she let tears of indescribable joy fall down her grinning cheeks and against his shirt. At last she felt the warmth of his embrace, a familiar scent tickled her nose as she giggled, squeezing him tighter.

"Is it really you?" she asked, lifting her head up. Gabriella smoothed a hand over his cheek, shaking her head in disbelief "It is…oh Troy, I've missed you so much" she choked, as he smirked to her.

"I've missed you too…Brie, I've wanted to hold you for so long" he smiled, running his hand through her perfect curls, trying to restrain a tender tear.

"I love you" she struggled, biting her bottom lip and nuzzling herself further into his embrace. Troy put a hand under her chin, causing her eyes to meet his. He placed his lips on hers tenderly at first but as her arm wrapped around his neck lust absorbed it. Taking hold of the moment. It had been so eagerly anticipated and for so long. The lovers lost themselves in each other's arms before breaking their lips apart.

"I love you so much" Troy grinned once more. His bright blue eyes darted over her, he couldn't let this happen to her and this motive rain through his voice like the grain in a piece of wood, constant and unchanging.

"What's wrong Troy?" she asked seeing the sadness lingering in the glaze of his gaze.

"I have to ask you Gabriella…" he began letting out a breath.

"Ask me what Troy?" she questioned, smoothing her hand over his cheek. She kept saying his name after each sentence just because it sounded so wonderful to speak to him, after all this time.

"Do you want to stay here with me or go back?" he concluded, his arms around her waist.

"I don't understand" Gabriella stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"It's like last time Gabriella, except its you…there was a car…that's besides the point. I need to know Gab, you have the choice now…either stay here or go back to Alexandria" he smiled softly. He had been watching his little girl grow up from afar, even if she didn't know it, Troy had looked after her. He'd pick her up if she fell, give her strength when she felt weak…he was her guardian angel after all.

"Have you seen her Troy?" Gabriella whispered, tears brimming.

"Yes" he replied proudly "You've done a good job Gabby, she…" he paused feeling a lump form in his throat "I just wish I could have been there, I've watched over her but I wanted to really been there you know, so she could have grown up with a dad" Gabriella was shedding tears now "She's beautiful Brie, just like you" Troy continued, smoothing his hands up her arms.

"She has your eyes" Gabriella added. Troy gave a smile "I'm sorry I didn't tell her about you sooner" she continued, bringing a hand over his cheek.

"I understand" he replied, holding her hand against his face. They remained in this position for a moment, just staring at one another.

"What did you mean Troy?" Gabriella proceeded, still in utter bewilderment.

"Right, this is gonna be hard to hear" Troy started, taking in a breath, she looked up to him hopefully "You have the choice, you can let go…or stay alive" he stated.

"What?" she said, her voice hushed.

"You are in the intensive care ward as we speak, it's not a choice everybody gets Brie..." he explained.

"What about you Troy? What'll happen if I were to go?" Gabriella returned in alarm.

"Like I said before Gabriella, I'll be waiting right here" he reassured giving a small smile and taking her hands.

"I don't want to leave you Troy" she cried, staring into his eyes.

"But you don't want to leave Allie?" Troy finished.

"How did you?" she instigated.

"I just know you Gabriella" he grinned, a tear falling.

"I'm sorry Troy" she continued "I just" she stuttered.

"I'm not, you're a good mom and our little girl will b…" Troy stopped himself. He'd let Gabriella find out on her own "I love you" he smiled "I always will"

"Same here" she replied, kissing him on the lips once more. Troy took in the sensation softly, embracing her for the last time, the last time for a long while "Tell Alex I love her too" he mumbled, letting his tears cascade.

"Okay Troy" she replied, holding him tightly.

"See you in your dreams" he whispered tenderly into her raven curls.

"I will Troy, until I join you properly" she whispered into his ear, playing with a lock of his hair. Her frame was tightly pressed against his at this point.

"Bye for now my Gabriella" he soothed, kissing her cheek. She blinked at this and felt a gentle tear trickle down her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sensation returned to her hand, clasping onto another's tightly.

"Mom?" a sleepy Alex whispered, feeling her hand clench around hers "Mom!" she smiled with tears falling "James she's waking up" she beckoned, calling her fiancé to her side.

"I told you she'd make it" he smiled "I'll go and get the doctor" he whispered, kissing Alex on the cheek. Gabriella fluttered her eyes open and saw her daughter's face.

"Alex…is that you?" she asked, adjusting to the light, still feeling Troy's lips against her face.

"Yeah Mom" she giggled, smoothing her forehead.

"Oh baby" she wept, pulling Alex into a hug "My baby girl" she continued, smoothing her brown locks.

"Mom you feeling okay?" Alex asked cautiously "You got hit pretty bad" she elaborated.

"I saw him Al, your dad" Gabriella smiled, tears staining her cheeks "He said…he said for me to tell you he loves you" she stuttered, sitting up in the bed. Alex wiped her tears away, embracing her mother tightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She lived after that accident. She lived a live full of happiness and joy, being there for her daughter's wedding day, her grandchildren's births, christenings as Jamie Troy Hunter and Anne Gabriella Hunter. She saw them through to their eighteenth birthdays and even marriage and saw the day her three great grandchildren were brought to the world. We all know that she will be dearly missed but will watch over us all but I just wanted to ask Mom, give dad a kiss for me…" Alexandria smiled, wiping away a tear.

**At age eighty nine, Gabriella Bolton made her way between the soft sheets of her bed.**

She turned her hazel gaze to a photo on her bedside that now stood proudly between a collection of her family. "Night Troy" she whispered, touching the oak frame. A picture of her long lost love smiled happily amongst those of their children, grand children and even great grandchildren. Her eyelids fluttered closed, resting her silvery locks against the soft and tender pillow.

**She did not wake the next morning but remained soundly and gently without breath**

She watched overhead as the delicate pastel petals floated to the ground, she gave a gentle wind that provided a gentle embrace for her family, comforting them as they said their goodbyes. The breeze flickered against the bouquet of red roses her beloved daughter rested by the gravestone.

_A far off memory that is like a shattered dream. A shattered dream that's like a far off memory. We know that yours were one in the same and that you will align the pieces, together forever. Your innocence was golden and always will be._

_Love you both, Troy and Gabriella Bolton,_

_Your daughter Alexandria and all of us that loved you dearly_

_xxx_

Her hazel gaze panned over their faces before turning around to meet that person she had so sorely missed, the same sandy stretch beneath her feet and her youth restored once more as Gabriella did so.

"You ready?" a familiar voice smiled. He offered his hand to her. She looked into his crystal blue eyes softly.

"I always have been Troy" Gabriella replied as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. With that they walked hand in hand along the beach, the waves lulling against their feet. A soft and welcoming light glowed before them as they entered together, inseparable for eternity.

_**..This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it'll stay. This moment is perfect. And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by…**_


End file.
